1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a connector with a locking portion for locking a terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 6-325814 and FIG. 16 herein both show a known connector. With reference to FIG. 16, the connector has a housing 1 and terminal fittings 2 that are inserted into each of a plurality of cavities 3 arranged transversely at two stages in the housing 1. Locks 4 are provided at the upper surfaces of the respective cavities 3 and are deformable to enter deformation-permitting spaces 5 above the cavities 3. Each lock 4 is deformed resiliently and enters the deformation permitting space 5 when the corresponding terminal fitting 2 is inserted into the cavity 3. The lock 4 is restored resiliently to its original shape when the terminal fitting 2 is inserted to a proper depth. Thus, the lock engages the terminal fitting 2 and locks the terminal fitting 2 in the cavity 3.
A demand has existed in recent years to make connectors smaller. Consideration has been given to meeting this demand by reducing the thickness of the locks 4 and making the deformation permitting spaces 5 smaller in an effort to reduce the interval of the cavities 3. However, thinner locks 4 are deformed more easily. Thus, the terminal fittings 2 are pulled out of the cavities 3 more easily. Further, a smaller degree of resilient deformation of the locks 4 reduces the engaging areas of the locks 4 with the terminal fittings 2. This also makes the terminal fittings 2 easier to withdraw from the cavities 3, and a sufficient locking force cannot be attained.
Consideration also has been given to reducing the vertical dimension of the connector by providing the locks at the side surfaces of the cavities and resiliently deforming the locks in a horizontal direction. This necessarily results in a wider connector.
In view of the above problems, an object of the present invention is to provide a connector that can be made smaller while ensuring a sufficient locking force of a locking portion for locking a terminal fitting.
The invention is directed to a connector with a housing that has a plurality of cavities arranged along an arranging direction. Terminal fittings are insertable into the respective cavities along an inserting direction. At least one lock is formed at the inner surfaces of each cavity and has a locking section configured for engaging the respective terminal fitting. The locks are resiliently deformable in directions oblique to the terminal inserting direction and hence oblique to a direction normal to the inserting direction of the terminal fitting.
Each lock extends along the inserting direction of the terminal fittings and has a substantially L-shaped cross section with a first section that extends along the arranging direction of the cavities and a second section that extends along a direction normal thereto. Thus, each L-shaped portion of each lock defines a concave right angle corner that faces into the cavity.
Each lock is arranged at a corner of the corresponding cavity and conforms to the shape of the corner. Thus, each lock serves also as a surrounding wall that at least partly surrounds the corresponding cavity. Consequently, the connector can be made smaller as compared to a case where the lock and the deformation permitting space are formed inside a surrounding wall of the cavity.
A pair of locks may be provided for each cavity and the locks in each pair may be disposed at adjacent corners of the cavity. Both locks in each pair may have an L-shaped cross-section, with concave corners facing into the corresponding cavity. First sections of the L-shaped locks may be substantially coplanar, and second sections of the L-shaped locks may be substantially parallel to one another and orthogonal to the plane of the first sections. The provision of locks at adjacent corners of each cavity achieves large contact areas and high locking forces even though each lock is small and thin.
Each lock may be deformed resiliently in the direction oblique to the arranging direction of the cavities. Thus, dimensions of a necessary deformation permitting space along the vertical and horizontal directions of the housing can be smaller than an amount of resilient deformation of the lock in its deforming direction. As a result, the connector can be made smaller by reducing an arrangement interval of the cavities while ensuring sufficient locking forces for locking the terminal fittings. Additionally the deformation of each lock along a diagonal direction utilizes an area of the housing that normally would be dead space. Thus, space is utilized efficiently.
The substantially L-shaped cross section of each lock improves rigidity upon deformation, and a sufficient locking force can be ensured even if the lock is thinned. Therefore, the connector can be made even smaller.
Jig insertion openings may be formed at the front of the housing and may be aligned with the respective locks. A jig may be inserted into a jig insertion opening for deflecting the corresponding lock out of engagement with the terminal fitting. Thus, the terminal fitting may be removed for maintenance. Housings that have two locks for each cavity may have a jig insertion opening aligned between the locks in each pair so that a single jig can deflect both locks in the cavity to enable removal of the corresponding terminal fitting.